Journey From The Thirtieth Century
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: When the Dark Moon Circus attacks Crystal Mercury, Tecna and Timmy decide to send their young niece and nephew back in time for safety, what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read and review!
1. Attack On Crystal Mercury Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon is a copyright of Naoko Takeuchi, I also don't own Winx Club, Winx Club is a copyright of Iginio Straffi.**

** Attack On Crystal Mercury Part 1**

** One fine summer morning in the Kingdom of Crystal Mercury upon the planet Earth, Prince Zinnwaldite was playing a friendly game of catch with his younger sister, Princess Amy Mai who everyone called by her middle of Mai outside their palace home.**

** The young princess wasn't paying attention to the game.**

** "Hey, Mai," Zinnwaldite called out. "heads up!"**

** The flying disc hit Amy Mai right in the head.**

** "Hey, what's that, Zinn?" the Princess of Crystal Mercury asked, pointing toward the sky.**

** "A flying disc, Mai, have you even heard of one?" Zinnwaldite asked his sister.**

** "Look there," Amy Mai told Zinnwaldite. "in the sky!"**

** Zinnwaldite looked up at the sky as the children's father, Lord Zoisite came out of the palace.**

** "Look, Dad," Zinnwaldite called. "a flying circus tent!"**

** The circus tent landed in front of the Crystal Mercury palace.**

** "Hello, Zoisite, my good friend." the woman said.**

** The youngest lord of King Darien withdrew his sword, "Nehellenia!" he shouted.**

** "If you come at me," Queen Nehellenia said to Zoisite. "then your children will pay the price!"**

** "You wouldn't dare!" Zoisite shouted at Nehellenia.**

** "Oh? Wouldn't I?" Queen Nehellenia asked Zoisite.**

** Queen Nehellenia started to use some of her dark magic on Zinnwaldite and Amy Mai.**

** "No! They're only children," Zoisite shouted. "take me instead!"**

** "If you insist." Queen Nehellenia said to Zoisite.**

** Queen Nehellenia started to use some of her dark magic on Zoisite, just as Queen Amy, Duchess Tecna, and Duke Timmy raced out of the palace.**

** Amy, her sister, Tecna, and brother-in-law, Timmy all gasped in fright upon seeing what had happened.**

** "Zoisite!" Amy, Tecna, and Timmy gasped.**


	2. Attack On Crystal Mercury Part 2

** Attack On Crystal Mercury Part 2**

** The duke felt Zoisite for a pulse.**

** "It's quite all right," Timmy said to Tecna and Amy. "Zoisite is only asleep."**

** "Quick, Tec," Amy said. "take Zinn and Mai inside the palace!"**

** "Right, Amy!" Tecna said.**

** Tecna led her niece and nephew inside the palace as Timmy followed.**

** The queen then raised her crystal, "Mercury Crystal Power!" she called.**

** Queen Amy transformed into Eternal Sailor Mercury, ready to do battle with Queen Nehellenia.**

** Back inside the palace where the royal family lived, Tecna and Timmy met with their niece and nephew in the throne room, Tecna and Timmy had Sailor Pluto with them.**

** "What is Auntie Trista doing here?" Zinnwaldite asked, he was confused.**

** "And in her sailor form no less?" Amy Mai asked, she was also confused.**

** "Actually," Sailor Pluto said. "your aunt and uncle have entrusted me to escort you to the time period of their sailor scouts and the winx club."**

** "The sailor scouts and the winx club?" Zinnwaldite asked.**

** "But they are legendary guardians!" Amy Mai exclaimed.**

** "They sure are legendary guardians, and that would be why we are sending you to the past." Timmy told his niece and nephew.**

** "We are sending you to the past for your own good." Tecna told Zinnwaldite and Amy Mai seriously.**

** "And you will be perfectly fine," Sailor Pluto told Amy Mai and Zinnwaldite. "after all, Small Lady is there as well."**

** Amy Mai perked up, "Rini is there?" she asked Sailor Pluto.**

** "Yes," Timmy answered. "she and the other sailor scouts are with the winx, visiting Bloom's mother and father on Domino."**

** "But Miss Bloom's parents aren't around anymore, are they?" Zinnwaldite asked.**

** "They are alive," Tecna answered Zinnwaldite wisely. "but only in the twentieth to twenty-first century."**


	3. Attack On Crystal Mercury Part 3

** Attack On Crystal Mercury Part 3**

** "Oh," Zinnwaldite said to Tecna. "I see now."**

** "Me too." Amy Mai agreed.**

** "Are you ready for your journey to the past?" Sailor Pluto asked Amy Mai and Zinnwaldite.**

** "Yes, we are." Amy Mai and Zinnwaldite said in unison.**

** "Then, come with me." Sailor Pluto said.**

** "Wait a minute, Sailor Pluto," Tecna called out. "aren't you forgetting something?"**

** "I don't think I'm forgetting anything." Sailor Pluto said to Tecna.**

** Queen Amy entered the palace clutching the Mercury Crystal in her left hand while clutching her left hand side with her right.**

** "The... Mercury... Crystal... should... go... with... the... children... I've... been... wounded... by... Tiger's... Eye... and... can... no... longer... battle." the Queen of Crystal Mercury said breathlessly.**

** "First," Timmy said. "we must protect my brother while he sleeps."**

** "I... should... have... enough... power... left... to... help... with... that." Amy said.**

** The duchess, duke, and queen prepared to use all of their might to wrap the sleeping blonde haired green eyed lord in a case of snow quartz.**

** "Sleep well, Daddy." Amy Mai said gently.**

** "And, while we are in the past," Zinnwaldite added. "Mai and I will bring back reinforcements."**

** "You do that." Timmy said.**

** "Come, Sis," Tecna said to Amy. "I'll check you over in your office."**

** Tecna led the way to Amy's office so that she could treat the queen's wounds.**

** Meanwhile, Sailor Pluto took Amy Mai and Zinnwaldite to the Door of Space Time for their journey to the past.**

** Over on the planet Domino, Sky was helping Rini with her homework.**

** When Bloom walked into the guest suite where Rini was staying.**

** "Sky! Rini," Bloom called out. "quickly! Come outside! Daphne has found something!"**


	4. Daphne's Discovery

** Daphne's Discovery**

** "But, Bloom," Rini protested. "I'm in the middle of doing my homework!"**

** "And Rini needs my help with her long division with decimals." Sky told Bloom.**

** "Math huh? Well, I'll let you get back to it." Bloom said to Sky and Rini.**

** Rini was the future daughter of Serena and Darien as well as the future niece of Stella and Brandon, with Brandon being Darien's brother and Stella being Serena's sister from the Moon Kingdom's Silver Millennium.**

** "Thanks, Bloom." Rini said.**

** Bloom left the room and Sky went back to helping Rini out with her math homework.**

** A few minutes later, Daphne and Bloom entered the palace of Domino with Zinnwaldite and Amy Mai at their side.**

** Rini and Sky came out of Rini's guest suite, Rini was already finished with her homework assignments.**

** "Hey, Mai! Hey, Zinn!" Rini exclaimed.**

** "You **_**know**_** these two, Rini?" Raye asked, entering the room with Masaya Stanton by her side.**

** "Yes," Rini introduced. "this is Lord Zinnwaldite and Princess Amy Mai, or as she is known by everyone in my time period, Mai!"**

** "Where did you find them, Daphne?" Bloom asked.**

** "They fell from the sky and landed right on top of Thoren and me." Daphne answered Bloom.**

** "And boy oh boy," Thoren added. "that boy must way a ton!"**

** "What would make you say that, Thoren?" Keiichi Stanton, the youngest member of the four orphaned Stanton brothers as well as Amy's boyfriend asked, not taking his eyes off of the poem he was writing.**

** "He landed right on my chest in the area where my heart is!" Thoren exclaimed.**

** "Oh," Stella laughed. "you mean he broke your heart!"**

** "Stella!" Musa scolded.**

** Serena could see that Keiichi was rubbing at his eyes.**

** "Are you tired, Keiichi?" Serena asked.**

** "No, Serena," Keiichi replied. "not this time."**

** "Then," Serena asked. "why are you rubbing your eyes, Keiichi?"**

** "My eyes are dry and irritated, Serena." Keiichi explained.**

** "That's a lie, Keiichi," Masaya teased. "you will be snoring in no time flat!"**


	5. The Search For Soldiers

** The Search For Soldiers**

** "I don't snore, Masaya," Keiichi protested. "**_**you**_** snore!"**

** "It's true, Masaya, the rest of us can hear you, your snoring is so loud that the rest of us think that you should see a doctor about it!" the second oldest Stanton brother, 19-year-old Katsuji said.**

** "Will everybody just lay off of me about seeing a doctor already?" Masaya asked, he was annoyed.**

** Keiichi rubbed his itchy eye area again and quietly went back to writing his poem.**

** While Keiichi went back to writing, Amy Mai turned to Zinnwaldite.**

** "What are we going to do, Zinn," Amy Mai asked. "what are we going to do?"**

** Zinnwaldite was deep in thought for a while.**

** "It looks like we'll have to coax Sailor Mercury and Zoisite out of hiding, Mai." Zinnwaldite said finally.**

** "Well, whatever we have to do," Amy Mai told Zinnwaldite truthfully. "we have got to hurry! Daddy hasn't much time left!"**

** "We need to come up with a plan and fast!" Zinnwaldite said to Amy Mai.**

** Queen Marion came into the sitting room where everyone was gathered.**

** "It's time for dinner, everyone." the Queen of Domino said.**

** "Excellent! I'm starving," Serena exclaimed. "what are we having?"**

** "We are having chicken with spinach and mashed potatoes." Marion answered Serena.**

** "Oh! Yum," Serena exclaimed. "that sounds good!"**

** "Well, it's on the table in the dining hall." Marion said.**

** Everyone raced out of the sitting room to go into the dining hall.**

** After dinner, it was time for bed.**

** Amy was in the guest bedroom that Amy Mai and Zinnwaldite were to share.**

** "Good night, Mai, good night to you too, Zinnwaldite... uh, Zinnwaldite? Zinnwaldite?" Amy asked.**

** All Amy could hear from Zinnwaldite was the sound of his gentle sighing.**

** "Zinn is already sound asleep, Amy." Amy Mai whispered.**

** "Well," Amy said to Amy Mai. "I suggest you follow Zinnwaldite's lead."**

** "Okay, Amy," Amy Mai said. "I just wish Zinn and I could search for Sailor Mercury and Zoisite."**

** Amy Mai then yawned and fell fast asleep.**

** "The poor little darlings." Amy sighed.**

** Amy quietly crept out of the guest suite that Amy Mai and Zinnwaldite were sharing.**

** Amy was met by Keiichi at the door.**

** "How are they doing, Amy?" Keiichi asked.**

** "They're not doing so well, Keiichi," Amy sighed. "Mai mentioned something about she and Zinnwaldite searching for Sailor Mercury and Zoisite, and I..."**

** "Searching for Sailor Mercury and Zoisite? Now why do you suppose they would be doing **_**that**_**?" Keiichi asked Amy.**

** "I have no idea." Amy replied to Keiichi.**


	6. A Dark Moon Nightmare Part 1

** A Dark Moon Nightmare Part 1**

** "Let's worry about that tomorrow," Keiichi advised Amy. "right now, we really should be getting some sleep."**

** Unknown to Amy and Keiichi, Zirconia was watching them.**

** "So, Sailor Mercury and Zoisite exist during **_**this**_** time period too," Zirconia said. "I had better tell Queen Nehellenia about this right away!"**

** Zirconia left for the Dark Moon Circus tent.**

** At Queen Nehellenia's mirror, the evil queen was excited to hear the news.**

** "Sailor Mercury and Zoisite are alive in this time period too," Queen Nehellenia said to Zirconia. "you don't say!"**

** "Oh! But I do say!" Zirconia said to Nehellenia.**


	7. A Dark Moon Nightmare Part 2

** A Dark Moon Nightmare Part 2**

** "Zirconia!" Nehellenia ordered.**

** "Yes, your highness?" Zirconia asked.**

** "Summon the Amizon Trio," Nehellenia ordered Zirconia. "there is a new mission awaiting them."**

** "Yes, my queen." Zirconia said, bowing slightly.**

** In the Dark Moon Circus tent, Zirconia did as Queen Nehellenia asked.**

** "What is our mission, Zirconia?" Tiger's Eye, Hawk's Eye, and Fish Eye asked.**

** "Actually," Zirconia said to Tiger's Eye and Hawk's Eye. "I am only sending Fish Eye on this mission."**

** Fish Eye stepped forward, "What is my mission, Zirconia?" he asked.**

** "Your mission," Zirconia said, her staff in her right hand. "is to give Sailor Mercury and Zoisite... **_**terrible**_** nightmares!"**

** "It will be done!" Fish Eye said to Zirconia.**

** Fish Eye bowed and disappeared from the circus tent.**

** Back at Domino's royal palace, Daphne heard a noise from outside her bedroom.**

** "What was that sound?" Daphne asked, climbing out of bed with a start.**


	8. A Dark Moon Nightmare Part 3

**A Dark Moon Nightmare Part 3**

** Daphne quickly raced out of her bedroom, she was careful to not wake Thoren who was sleeping beside her.**

** "Help me!" Daphne could hear Keiichi's terrified screams from the suite that he and Amy were sharing.**

** Daphne raced into the suite.**

** "Hello, Sweetie!" Fish Eye said to Daphne.**

** "Who are you," Daphne asked Fish Eye, alarmed. "and what have you done to poor Keiichi and Amy?"**

** "My name is Fish Eye," Fish Eye said to Daphne. "and these two are trapped in a nightmare the likes of which they will never awaken from!"**

** "You fiend!" Daphne exclaimed.**

** "What are you going to do?" Fish Eye asked Daphne.**

** Daphne quickly transformed.**

** "You looking for a fight," Daphne said to Fish Eye. "well, here it is!"**


	9. Tecna And Timmy To The Rescue

** Tecna And Timmy To The Rescue**

** "Bring it on!" Fish Eye said yo Daphne.**

** Daphne attacked Fish Eye but Fish Eye dodged the attack.**

** "You are one tough opponent!" Daphne said to Fish Eye.**

** "Help us!" Amy called out.**

** "That's right," Keiichi agreed. "get Amy and me out of this nightmare, Daphne!"**

** Daphne looked over at Amy and Keiichi.**

** "I'm so sorry, Amy and Keiichi, I can't free you both on my own." Daphne said.**

** Suddenly, Daphne saw a laser beam shoot from out of nowhere.**

** "You let Keiichi go!" Timmy shouted.**

** "Same goes for Amy!" Tecna said to Fish Eye.**

** "Tecna! Timmy! Right on time!" Daphne exclaimed.**

** "Laser Cage!" Tecna called, she was in her redesigned enchantix form.**

** Tecna attacked Fish Eye who then decided to retreat.**

** "This isn't over," Fish Eye threatened Daphne, Tecna, and Timmy fiercely. "when we battle next time around, it'll be in Crystal Mercury during the thirtieth century!"**


	10. Journey To Crystal Mercury

** Journey To Crystal Mercury**

** Fish Eye then retreated to the Dark Moon Circus.**

** Tecna and Timmy quickly worked with Daphne to bring Amy and Keiichi out of the nightmare that they were trapped in.**

** A few days later, everyone was ready to travel to Crystal Mercury during the thirtieth century.**

** Zinnwaldite held onto the time key while Amy Mai held onto the Mercury Crystal.**

** "Is everyone ready to go to the thirtieth century?" Rini asked.**

** "You know that I'm ready!" Zinnwaldite exclaimed.**

** "Me too," Amy Mai agreed. "let's get going!"**

** Zinnwaldite used the time key and the long journey began.**

** When they arrived at the Space Time door, Sailor Pluto met up with Daphne again.**

** "Thank you so much for looking after Zinnwaldite and Amy Mai for the King and Queen of Crystal Mercury, Daphne." Sailor Pluto said gently.**

** "You are quite welcome, Sailor Pluto." Daphne said.**

** "I hate to interrupt the graditude fest," Tuxedo Mask said to Sailor Pluto and Daphne. "but we have a journey to continue on."**

** "Right as usual, Tuxedo Mask." Sailor Pluto said.**

** Sailor Pluto let everyone through the door to Space Time.**

** As soon as they reached Crystal Mercury in the thirtieth century, Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Mercury saw a female shadowy figure coming toward them.**

** "All right, you," Tuxedo Mask called. "show yourself!"**

** "Agreed," Sailor Mercury called. "reach for the sky!"**


	11. The Legend Of The Dark Moon

** The Legend Of The Dark Moon**

** The shadowy figure stepped forward, "It is all right! I come in peace!" the voice said.**

** "That voice! I know it! It is **_**your**_** voice, Amy!" Tecna exclaimed.**

** The woman stepped forward, she wore a light blue gown.**

** "Right as usual, Tecna, I am the Queen of Crystal Mercury and the future self of Sailor Mercury." Queen Amy said.**

** "And those sweeties," Flora asked, referring to Zinnwaldite and Amy Mai. "are they?"**

** "Right as rain, Flora," Queen Amy said. "Zinn and Mai are the son and daughter of Lord Zoisite and me."**

** "What?" Sailor Mercury gasped.**

** "Me? A father," Zoisite asked. "is this some big news or what?"**

** The Queen of Crystal Mercury began to tell the sailor scouts and the Winx Club the legend of the Dark Moon.**

** "A few years ago, we had discovered a dark shadow out in space," Queen Amy began. "from the shadow, a circus tent appeared, floating in the sky."**

** "Then what happened?" Sailor Mini Moon asked Queen Amy.**

** "Then, the Dark Moon attacked Crystal Mercury, put my husband into eternal sleep, I went to fight them off, but I got wounded by Pallapalla and can no longer fight, so in order ti protect my children, Zoi's brother, Timmy and my sister, Tecna, sent Zinn and Mai to the past, in other words, your time period for their own safety and so they could also bring back reinforcements." the Queen of Crystal Mercury explained.**

** "And we did bring back reinforcements." Zinnwaldite said to Queen Amy.**

** "I know," Queen Amy said to her children. "which makes me all the more proud of you."**

** Suddenly, the Dark Moon Circus forces found the meeting place of Zinnwaldite, Amy Mai, the Winx Club, the sailor scouts, Tuxedo Mask, the specialists, the paladins, and the four generals.**


	12. The Final Battle

** The Final Battle**

** "Well now," Tiger's Eye said to Zinnwaldite and Amy Mai. "time to do battle!"**

** "Just what we've been waiting for," Sailor Mars said. "Mars Flame Sniper!"**

** Eternal Sailor Mars attack Tiger's Eye.**

** A huge battle broke loose with it ending by the hand of Eternal Sailor Mercury of the twenty-first century.**

** Once the Dark Moon Circus was defeated, Zinnwaldite and Amy Mai went into the palace throne room where Lord Zoisite still lay encased in crystal.**

** Amy Mai used the Mercury Crystal to heal Zoisite in order to awaken him.**

**The crystal encasing vanished and Zoisite opened his green eyes to see his children.**

** "Dad!" Zinnwaldite called out happily.**

** "Daddy!" Amy Mai exclaimed.**

** "Oh! Come here, my precious ones!" the future Zoisite said to Zinnwaldite and Amy Mai.**

** The future Zoisite hugged his son and daughter close as the soldiers from the past watched the tender scene.**


End file.
